


Hooked on a Feeling

by wunvsaga



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yondu/Peter Kraglin/Pete Yondu/Kraglin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunvsaga/pseuds/wunvsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hooked on a feeling,<br/>I'm high on believing,<br/>That your in love with me.</p><p>I got it bad for you girl,<br/>But I don't need a cure,<br/>I'll just stay addicted, If I can endure<br/>All the good love, when we're all alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Kraglin Obfronteri 掠夺者的二把手，一直跟在Yondu身边的那位。 斯德哥尔摩情节有  
> 这不是演习，重复一次，这不是演习。  
> 害怕雷的建议现在就点X，我保证这不是你们的菜

来说一个故事吧，一个情感完全被扭曲的故事。这里面有从未存在过却刻意伪装的亲情，有旁人无法理解的自以为是的爱情。只有仇恨是纯粹的，直白的，丝毫不加以掩饰的。

*********************************************************************

这个故事起源于一个宇宙海盗团的陨落，失去了两个重要成员后，这个盛名一时的海盗团也终于没落，成为了各大空间站的酒馆中那些醉醺醺的客人们都不屑一提的话题。

但故事的主人公之一，却对这一切变化一无所知。对现在的他来说，除了这狭小到甚至无法舒展手脚的船舱，每天晚上的那场责罚就成为了他的唯一。

不过Peter Quill不在意，臭名昭著的宇宙盗贼，山达尔星的英雄，又或者是银河护卫队重要的一员，这些都已经成了他过往的身份。对他和这艘飞船上的其他人来说，他的身份就只是一名囚徒，又或者是“头儿”偶尔的泄欲对象。

他记不住这样的生活已经过了多久，甚至连自己必须遭受这样待遇的原因也记忆模糊，但就像刚才说的，他不在意，甚至有那么一丝乐在其中。

在狭小太空船舱中的时光固然让人觉得无聊到疯狂，但对大多数人来说听上去更无法忍受的责罚和侵犯却成为了Peter Quill每天唯一期盼的存在。

就像那个晚上，曾经也是他手下的那些喽啰，把他从那间与世隔绝的房间里弄了出来。在他仅存不多的清晰记忆中，这通道的模样每次看到都比之前要脏乱上几分，似乎没有什么人愿意费上些心思打理。那些在通道上匆匆而过的人，看到他的时候总是那副嘲弄或者避之不及的模样。偶尔，Peter也会从一些人的眼中读出怨恨的表情，但他不知道对于自己这样遭遇的人来说，这样的怨恨又何而来。除非他们和自己一样，也渴望着被那个人侵犯，身体在他的玩弄下尖叫哭泣着达到高潮。

好在通道也不长，他没有太多的时间去用来思考这其中的原因。当他踉跄着被推进那间房间，身后的舱门慢慢关上后。他就知道自己很快就没有精力再去思考任何问题了。

那个人总是在他进来后就把他拖到刑架旁，剥去他身上那些碍事的布料后再把他固定在架子上，让他动弹不得，不给他一点喘息的机会。每次如此，犹如机械一般。但他的皮鞭每一晚带来的疼痛却不太一样，让Peter总是措手不及。

而这晚男人的兴趣似乎集中在他被刑架撑开的大腿内侧。X刑架被转动调整角度，只是为了让男人更好的责罚那里。但Peter来不及感受血液逆流冲上大脑的难受，还有那里完全展现在对方面前带来的羞耻。因为第一鞭很快就落在了敏感的嫩肉上。

Peter尖叫出声，用嘶吼发泄转移掉那些肉体上的疼痛。短鞭落在敏感皮肤上带来的痛楚让他疯狂，也让他兴奋。而他无力为自己低贱的反应做出遮挡，只能眼睁睁看着自己胯下的那玩意慢慢胀大，跳动着拍打在自己腹部。

偶尔，皮鞭会直接落在他的欲望上，让那里因为疼痛而软上些许，但很快欲望会变得比之前更硬，胀痛的感觉比大腿内侧的疼痛更让Peter疯狂，他因为喊叫而张开的嘴甚至能尝到自己已经分泌出的那透明体液的味道。

当那个人终于厌倦了这样的游戏，他会用一些药膏来帮助Peter的皮肤愈合。当然Peter知道，那只是为了让以后的责罚变得更有意义。但他仍然觉得对方这样的善举也隐含了对他的感情，正是这种自以为是让他离不开对方。

大名鼎鼎的星爵曾经自诩没有什么能停留下他冒险的脚步，但Peter Quill现在却为了这样卑微的感情甘愿成为一个囚犯。现实总是比人预测的更丰富多变。

让人疯狂的刑罚之后会是一场糟糕的性爱，这一点也是一成不变的，也是Peter最期待的。那个人把他从刑架上弄下来的动作不比把他弄上去的时候温柔几分，而一阵眩晕后接触到的床铺质感也是一如既往的熟悉。

那些羞辱的话语接踵而至，指责着Peter的不知廉耻。但这只能让他更加兴奋，甚至不惜抬起屁股主动摩擦对方的下体。药物只是加速了伤口的愈合，但疼痛还没那么快消散退去。Peter发誓，疼痛和羞辱交织带来的快感，让他几乎只依赖着这样的摩擦就能达到高潮。

但那个人从不会允许侵犯还没开始就结束。Peter的欲望被握住，被允许释放的权利被转移。任何下流到让人脸红的乞求在这样的时刻都算不了什么，陷于欲望本能的人总愿意付出一切换取他那一刻想要的。

被手指干涩侵入的疼痛算不上什么，粗略做了润滑就插入的阴茎更是只会让Peter渴求更多，连那个人似乎都忘记了这场性爱中的责罚意味，开始追求起快感。

说不上谁先达到了高潮，因为两个人都已经没有精力去计较这种事情。之后在这个时候，Peter才会注意到房间里的背景乐，那盘他从地球带来的磁带里的音乐。而他会趴伏在对方的胸口安静的听着这些曲调，偶尔轻轻跟着哼唱。

但这个晚上不一样，连那个人都跟着曲调吹起了口哨。Peter在听到那尖锐音调的瞬间先是本能的紧绷了下身体然后才放松。他早就注意到了，那个男人在见他的时候从不带着哨箭。那本该是他不会轻易离身的武器，但他却从没在这房间里见过他。

如果Peter Quill是个狂妄自大的人，他会认为这样的表现是源于对方不愿意伤害他的感情。而Peter Quill的确是个算不上谦虚的人，所以他愿意将这视作对方对他的爱。在这样的夜晚，经历过激烈性爱的人总会想做一些疯狂的事情，Peter也不例外，而他选择的，是告白。

 

他向他承诺了自己愿意留在这接受责罚的心意，虽然他自己对自己应该接受责罚的原因早已经记忆模糊。而最重要的是他说出了那句话，说出了他愿意承受这一切的原因。

“我爱你，Yondu。”

Peter期待用这样的言语换回对方的谅解，他甚至猜测对方会因为绷着架子对他还是和之前一样冷言冷语。但他没想到自己的告白换来的是对方的暴怒。一切发生的措手不及，他甚至无法向那个男人解释这其中的误会。他被一丝不挂的丢出了房间，而第二天更是被挂着奇怪的名牌丢到了奴隶市场。

奴隶市场里地星人算不上抢手货，每年都有太多的宇宙盗贼去地球狩猎人类，长期的凌虐和囚禁甚至让Peter在这样的人群中毫不起眼。但买家总会在合适的性价比下出手，作为商品Peter也没什么权利决定自己的去留。

没有那个男人的牢房是没有留下的意义的，何况被人奴役本就说不上什么让人愉悦的经历。Peter发誓他尝试了所有逃脱的方法。但参与非法生命体买卖的都有一套方法管教不听话的奴隶。那些家伙用尽各种方法诈取这个不知名身份奴隶的所有价值，然后在厌倦后转手卖给下一个卖家。

但没有了那份感情的束缚，Peter Quill血液中的反抗因子又变得活跃起来。作为一个不老实的商品，被买家转手已经成了他那段生命中的一部分。而每次环境的变动，都让他觉得自己更加远离了那段过去，但也让他更加渴望知道那段真相。只可惜回忆仍然像一缕飘渺的青烟无法捕捉。

他以为自己就会这样一直下去，直到有一天他找到办法逃离这种生活，然后独自去寻找那个人非要将自己陷入这样境遇的真相。

但转折比他想象中来的更快，最新买下他的那个奴隶主带着几分疑惑几分解脱的口气告知Peter，他即将迎来新一任的“主人”。

作为一位常年给买家找麻烦的商品，那位身份高贵的先生也很乐意将他转手。但他忍掩饰不住自己好奇的口气，因为下一位接手这烫手山芋的，据说是那个最初将Peter丢到奴隶市场的卖家。

“一个乐意自找麻烦的混蛋。”

最后对方不得不下了这个结论才作罢，然后通知内心早就五味陈杂的Peter准备滚蛋，不得带走任何属于他的东西。

交接的仪式比任何一次都要简单，飞船到了指定的地点后那位先生直接指示自己的手下把Peter踢下了飞船，仿佛丢下了一个大麻烦一样都没多看一眼就转身离去。

而Peter Quill就留在原地，犹豫的看着那架明显是在等他的飞船。他渴望见Yondu的冲动几乎要淹没一切，但他仍然踌躇不前，仿佛有什么在阻止他前去寻求关于那一晚的疑惑。

僵持了不知道多久，那扇舱门终于擅自打开。看来舱内的人终于忍受不了他的磨蹭，打算主动出来见他一面。Peter的身体变得僵硬，他不知道那个男人会先给他一个拥抱还是先揍上他一顿，但无论哪个他都不在乎了，因为他已经看到了人影在舱门口晃动。

“臭小子，你到底还打算磨蹭多久？”熟悉的语调先传了出来，然后才看到人从里面走了出来。在看清那个人的那一瞬，Peter Quill张大了嘴。

因为那个走出来的，不是他最渴望见到的Yondu，而是在他的记忆力就一直出现在对方身旁的二把手，Kraglin Obfronteri。

*********************************************************************

一个故事的开始，如果被血腥和伦理之类的情节填满，总是能轻易的吸引到大量的观众，这个故事也不例外。

但对Kraglin Obfronteri来说，这更像是一段故事的终结，一段关于他爱情的故事的终结。

关于那一天的细节，Kraglin自己都无法复述清楚，并不是因为他开始忘却，而是因为那天实在太过混乱，乱到他甚至来不及做什么，Yondu的死亡就已经变成了定局。

一切都是因为那个叫Peter Quill的小子，要Kraglin来说，所有的麻烦都因他而起。要是他刚来船上那会他们就把他炖了试试地星人的味道，又怎么会有后面那么多的麻烦。

但谁都没有，因为Yondu不允许，于是掠夺者就把这个小混球培养成了个大混球，直到惹是生非到这家伙的亲爹也有所察觉。

然后他的亲爹找上了门，用尽了愚蠢的血缘羁绊和更愚蠢的皇室尊严想要胁迫那个混球回家乖乖继承家业。这一系列说辞的效果可想而知，暴君的脸色比来的时候更难看了。

Kraglin当然看得出这个有着古老血缘的白痴对他的亲儿子没有丝毫感情，但他发誓就连宇宙中的先知在那时恐怕也不知道，他的目标是那把玩具一样的元素枪中真实的能量，以及拥有能唤醒这股力量的他的血脉。而Kraglin当然也更不可能知道，这位暴君为了得到自己血液中已经遗失的力量，丝毫不介意开展一场屠杀。

当然，Kraglin最没想到的是，站出来保护那个臭小子的Yondu，却成为了那个暴君恫吓其他反对者的棋子。他出手的速度太快，比Yondu的哨箭更快，快到当所有人都回过神的时候，Yondu已经倒在了地上，再也听不到这宇宙中的任何声音，包括Kraglin未曾说出口的告白。

这之后就是彻头彻尾的混乱，等那些求胜欲望超越了一起的手下们重新集合在掠夺者的舰船然后飞奔而去的时候，Kraglin才发现在这样的混乱中，他仍然一直拽着那个被头儿保护着的罪魁祸首。

掠夺者的幸存者们，为了如何处理这个家伙爆发了一场激烈的讨论，但最终也都不了了之。没有一个人说服的了自己他应该为了这场灾难负责，但又不想就此放过他。最终，所有人都认同他应该受到漫长的肉体责罚，直到他用自己的血洗清他身上沾染的兄弟们的血。

这不是个公平的抉择，但就连当事人都并未进行反驳。这位曾经天不怕地不怕的星爵，甚至拒绝了他曾经伙伴的援救，心甘情愿留在那间狭小的船舱中等待每天的惩罚。

随着时间的流逝，每个人都开始习惯了这样的日子，Kraglin因为身份的关系坐上了Yondu曾经的位置，掠夺者继续在宇宙中干着曾经的勾当。所有人都闭口不提他们的新敌人，那位拥有着古老血缘的宇宙暴君有多麻烦，就仿佛每次被围剿时牺牲的兄弟都只是离开了团队去做了其他营生。当然也有一些会将这份仇恨加诸在Peter Quill身上，认为他应该得到更多的责罚，但那站不住脚的理由并不会得到更多人的附和。

时间在漫无目的的时候总是逝去的飞快，快到让一船的人都假装遗忘了那段过去，仿佛一切本就该如此。连Kraglin都说不是自己惩罚Peter的时候有多少是出于习惯，又有多少是源于他对于Yondu死亡的仇恨。

没有什么是亘古不变的，恒星也会因为时间的流逝而迎来死亡，何况这种智慧生物自我麻木的感情。

虽然一开始的时候，对Kraglin来说这不过又是一次普通的惩罚。但那天他把Peter从刑架上释放下来的时候，手下正好有事报告。当那人说完事情离开，他转身坐下时看到的Peter却变得和之前不太一样。

年轻人的双眼曾经一潭死水，仿佛没有任何东西可以再掀起一丝涟漪。但那天晚上他不一样，他的双眼中似乎产生了一丝迷茫，一丝疑惑，但更多的是一种如释重负的感觉。Peter的手脚似乎还因为刚才的责罚无法自由行动，但他仍然挣扎着爬向Kraglin，把头搁在对方的膝盖上，仿若这样的动作能让他感到安心，而Kraglin听了好一会，才听到对方口中喃喃的都是“头儿”。

Kraglin想起了手下离开时的那句“头儿”，终于知道了这种变化的由来。但他不敢肯定，不敢肯定这究竟只是这个麻烦大王一时兴起的恶作剧，还是真的和他猜测的一样，他的眼中已经看不到真实。

Kraglin犹豫着，最终把手掌覆在对方的头上，而他之后，得到的是对方转头后一个毫无防备的笑容。有那么一会，Kraglin的手僵持在那，无法收回。

那是一种错乱扭曲的感情，你无法用正常的逻辑去进行推论。如果一定要找到这种变化的依据，那么互相舔舐伤口后的情感变质也许是最接近的。

Kraglin终于在Peter的喃喃中找到了自己最爱的那个男人的影子，而Peter也似乎从他的身上得到了从现实中已经无法找到的慰藉。

两个人都在对方身上索求着一种幻影，区别只是Kraglin比星爵还清醒上那么一些。但这并不会让他显得更加冷静。那个晚上Kraglin无数次弄伤了对方，比起鞭打的伤口，床单上的血渍更加触目惊心。

Kraglin一次次用疼痛逼迫对方求饶，让他喊出那个称呼。欲望穿刺进对方的体内深处，还有在身上留下的那些牙齿痕迹都是他的手段。但Peter Quill对此丝毫没有反抗，他全盘接受着，除了喘息和低叫外，房间里回荡着一个许久没从他口中出现过的称呼。直到两个人都精疲力竭，那一晚才算过去。

从那以后，那一晚成为了Kraglin挥之不去的梦魇。他沉陷在这其中无法自拔，却又深知自己的错误。而船上的每个人都仿佛这件事不曾发生一般，每一次Peter被带到他的房间，那些人就仿佛他接受的不过是一次普通的责罚，没有一个家伙站出来指责他的问题。Kraglin知道，随着那个暴君的步步紧逼，每个掠夺者的日子都变得越来越不好过，所以没有人会站出来指责他，指责他利用欺骗的手段强暴了那个暴君的后裔。

感情越是错综复杂，在积压之后的爆发就越是猛烈。Kraglin无法想象自己会在床事过后直接把Peter赤裸着身体赶出船舱。更无法想象这之后他会不顾Peter哭喊绝望的样子，还有其他人的劝阻，坚持把Peter卖给了某个星球的奴隶主。

他的确这么做了，只因为Peter口中喊出的，不再是那个称呼，而变成了那个人的名字。当一场自欺欺人的骗局被生生打断，他选择让自己彻底脱离，不惜一切代价。

听说厄运总会接踵而至，不过Kraglin又用了很长的一段岁月才迎来了掠夺者的毁灭。生存空间被不断压缩，最后的那些人终于坚持不下去。在Kraglin的主持下，所有人在某家不知名的空间站酒吧中大醉一场，然后各自卷携着掠夺者这些年积累下来的财富各奔东西，投奔向理想中的全新生活。

只剩下Kraglin一个人没走，坐在酒吧中的时间长到酒吧老板都开始担心起他是否无力偿付这些酒钱。是那些穿着制服的军官老爷把Kraglin从浸泡在酒精的生活中解救了出来，更确切的说是那些老爷们手中的通缉令让烂醉如泥的他终于恢复了一丝清醒。只不过落魄到他那个地步，连那些官老爷都不惜的靠近一步，更不要说运用什么技术去鉴别出他就是通缉令上标着高额赏金的对象。

没有什么痛定思痛，没有什么幡然悔悟。Kraglin只是不想在用自己剩下的钱来填满那个差点出卖了自己的酒吧老板的口袋。而他唯一能想到花钱的方法，就是用来赎回那个自己亲手主持卖给奴隶主的Peter Quil。

*********************************************************************

“一个情感完全被扭曲的故事。这里面有从未存在过却刻意伪装的亲情，有旁人无法理解的自以为是的爱情。只有仇恨是纯粹的，直白的，丝毫不加以掩饰的。现在，故事说完了，小子。”Kraglin拍了拍屁股上的尘土，然后把那把一直由他保管的元素枪丢给了Peter Quil，“现在，是属于你的复仇时间了。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你能坚持看到这，首先感谢您。我知道这篇里充斥着“有病吃药”的氛围。但从刚开始构架这个故事的时候，只是一时的戏言，却成为了这个故事的立足点。所以我尝试着把他写下来，最终成为了这个故事。
> 
> 因为网络的关系，我没办法在这里加上音乐链接，但我要说的是，全文的背景乐，就是本文的标题。那首属于星爵从不离身的劲歌专辑中的《Hooked on a Feeling》。


End file.
